Passenger car and a light truck motor vehicles feature movable side door glass. A mechanism is required to move the glass between the upper closed position and the lower opened position. These mechanisms are generally known as window regulators. Window regulators can be manually operated, or can be driven by a power actuator, most commonly employing an electric motor. One type of window regulator uses a pulley arrangement having a metal cable wrapped around a drum driven by an electric motor. These devices use a carrier movable along a guide rail which engages the door glass which is a driven by the metal cable to control its motion.
The pulley components provided for cable driven window regulator systems are available in numerous configurations. A typical arrangement is to provide a stud or shaft which acts as a bearing journal for supporting and permitting rotation of the pulley. The drive cable is wrapped around the outer perimeter of the pulley wheel. These devices work well and are implemented in a wide range of machines, articles and mechanisms. Despite the satisfactory performance of conventional pulley arrangements, there is constantly a desire to reduced cost, simplify assembly, and reduce weight of automotive components, while providing a desirable durability, low warranty claims, and compliance with performance requirements. This invention is related to a pulley joint assembly which addresses the above-referenced desirable attributes.